keigningeibellefandomcom-20200215-history
Classes
Currently, There are 16 classes available to the PEK series. They are seperated into four catagorizes represented by the branch of magic that each class corresponds with. Instead of focusing on individual class uniqueness, the classes in PEK focus on their role both in soloing and party composition. This means that attributes and traits overlap between classes. Void Difficulty: High Void magic users are specialized combatants who prefer to not be seen, or to kill those who have seen them. Neither front line or back line soldiers, Void magic users often move about the battlefield, or hide within their team, waiting for opportune moments to strike. Void users, while not pillars of teamwork, provide very special utilities to their team. While in some battles a Void magic user may not even find time to strike, once they leap into the fray, their enemies will have seen the end. Void users sacrifice all of their defenses for their offensive ability; dealing fatal blows, keeping mobile, or keeping their enemies immobile, for their own survival. Void magic deals unique damage which penetrates a portion of the enemies physical defense. Abyssal Knight *Slayer *Wraith *Revenant Headhunter *Warden *Reaver "Seducer/Seductress" *Siren *Succubus Aural Difficulty: Average - High The main focus of Aural magic is their ability to heal and/or manipulate the energies in their own, or others’, bodies and spirits. While not the most active fighters, most Aural magic users supply their team with powerful spiritual energies, either healing/buffing their friends, or weakening the power of their enemies. Though some Aural users may prefer to use their abilities to enhance their own physical capabilities, and become strong fighters who focus on surviving more than dealing damage. Users of Aural magic usually fill a staple support role in a team, and prefer to be kept behind the front line to raise their team’s morale, or keep them healthy. Dancer *Breaker *Jester Cleric *Priest *Heretic Archer *Sniper *Insurgent *Hunter Muse *Rocker *Conductor Conjuration Difficulty: Average While not usually front line fighters, Conjuration users will call upon their own creations to fight for them, and can create an unconventional front line, or a back line of their own. Users of Conjuration magic are abstract fighters who usually prefer to stay out of battle their self. Conjuration magic users supply their team with unorthodox utilities by hiding in the back and creating forces that will fight for them, either dealing damage or holding the enemy off or in place. While weak defensively, Conjuration magic is not resisted, and their attacks will often deal pure physical damage. Weaver *Harbinger *Apostle Summoner * Puppeteer *Riftwalker *Herald Enforcer * Inquisitor * Vindicator Elemental Difficulty: Low The most notable quality of most Elemental users are their slow, heavy attacks, which often deal high amounts of damage and/or cover large areas. Users of Elemental magic are core team members, and vary from frontline fighters, to backline threats. They are easily spotted by their attacks using the powerful forces of nature, from earthen and flaming explosions to chilling storms. They often cover simple roles, and focus on either laying down a rain of hell, or using their explosive presence to hold an enemy off. Mage *Pyromancer *Frost Magus *Druid Warrior *Devastator *Panzer Ancient *War Mage *Earth Sage Fighter *Wrestler *Brawler Undefined Ninja *Saboteur *Shadow Holy Knight * Guardian * Crusader Section heading Write the second section of your page here.